libraries can be fun!
by mmenagv
Summary: traduccion...Edward no pueden estudiar debido a emmet su compañero de habitación de Emmett. Va a la biblioteca a hacer su tarea. ¿O va a hacer más que eso? Edward y Bella!


Le agradezco a jacquelineadorable5 por dejarme traducir otra de sus historias y espero que les guste tanto como ami.  
-

Edward pov.

me encontraba Sentado aquí, solo. La música de la planta baja esta insoportablemente alta. Mi compañero de cuarto Emmett decidió hacer una fiesta, mientras yo estoy tratando de hacer mi tarea. Me gusta salir de fiesta, pero me he retrasado en mi tarea y necesitaba terminarla. Después de una hora me di por vencido y comencé a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Que No esta tan lejos. Lo único malo de caminar son las mujeres.

Una de las razones principales por la que odio la universidad. Son las Sin cerebro, sin corazón, cabeza huecas... que están por todos lados. Siempre me está siguiendo en todo, prácticamente me acechan, y la líder de las cabeza huecas, Tanya. Ella es falsa en todo. el pelo rubio seguido por los falsos pechos desiguales y la apenas nada de ropa. Tanya es-oh, como hablar del diablo.

"Hola Edward". Ella dijo tratando de ser coqueta, empujando sus tetas falsas en mi cara. Esta es la enésima vez que le digo que no me interesa.

"Hola Tanya." Dije completamente aburrido.

"¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar privado?" dijo Ella moviendo sus pestañas.

Estaba a punto de decirle que me estoy dirigiendo a la biblioteca cuando una de sus pestañas postizas voló y me golpeó en el ojo.

"¡Ay! Maldita sea! tus pestañas me golpearon en el ojo!" dije Usando mis dedos para sacarlo de mi ojo.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a Edward?" Ella ofreció. assh, esta chica enserio no captaba la pista?

"Tanya sería mejor si te mueves. Ya te dije que no me interesa. Así que por favor déjame en paz."

"Oh Eddie, no seas así. Sabes qué me quieres". Tanya dijo inclinándose sobre mi permitiéndome tener una visión clara de sus tetas falsas de nuevo.

"Tanya Adiós." Me fui sin decir nada, esperando que me dejara solo.

Despejando la imagen de mi cabeza, finalmente conseguí llegar a la biblioteca. Comencé a buscar una mesa que estuviera vacía, pero no había ninguna. Como no quería sentarme con cualquier puta (lo siento Tanya) Miré a mi alrededor una vez más. Había una mesa con una chica así que decidí tomar esa mesa. Ella era la mujer más impresionante que he visto en mi vida.

Estaba sentada en la mesa con su blusa roja, y falda negra ceñida y ajustada. Ella estaba leyendo un libro y sus piernas estaban cruzadas. Su camisa era ajustada debido a sus pechos que estaban tan llenos. La falda hacia que sus cremosas largas piernas se vieran a millas. Shitttttt! Estaba duro como una roca de sólo mirarla. Mientras caminaba más cerca para sentarme realmente podía ver su rostro. Grandes ojos marrón en una cara en forma de corazón, nariz bonita, regordeta y labios rojos, pelo castaño largo y rizado que caía en cascada por la espalda.

Cuando me senté ella ni se dio cuenta porque estaba en trance leyendo su libro. ¿Por qué fue que el libro era más importante que yo? Yo estaba un poco alegre de uqe ella no me viera por mi erección que tenía en ese momento. Tosí un poco para hacer que se fijara en mí.

Levantó la vista y sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Decidí que debía decirle mi nombre. Debido a que ella estaría gritando más tarde, dijo mi polla,. Ahh cállate! Dios, soy un pervertido.

"Soy Edward Cullen, ¿cómo te llamas?" Le dije educadamente. Ella dejo su libro y volvió a sonreírme.

"Soy Bella Swan." Ella me tendió la mano. Me quedé mirándola, pero luego la tome. Su mano era suave y lisa. Me pregunto si el resto de su cuerpo se sentía de esa manera? Olía como las fresas y flores. Me di cuenta de que aún sostenía su mano. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio. Ella comenzó a escribir sobre lo que supongo eran las respuestas a su tarea de su libro.

ella mordía el final de su lápiz mientras pensaba en su próxima respuesta. Yo sabía que estaba mirando el pecho, pero no podía resignarme a la atención. Todavía era difícil y no trataba nada para hacer que desapareciera. Era casi mi final cuando chupaba el lápiz, yo gemí en voz baja. Pero Se dio cuenta porque ella dijo::

"Ves algo que te guste Cullen?" Luego me enteré de lo verdadera zorra era.

"Si te digo que sí vas a hacer algo al respecto?" le respondí con voz ronca.

Se levantó y se alejó. Creí que estaba enojada con mi comentario grosero hasta que alcanzó su punto máximo alrededor de la librería y me guiñó un ojo. Esa fue mi señal para levantarme y seguirla. Mientras caminaba alrededor de la estantería una pequeña mano me agarro del cuello de mi camisa y tiro de mi hacia una fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

**abreviatura **

interés

**pronombre **

yo

"Para responder a tu pregunta, estoy haciendo algo al respecto." Su voz estaba llena de lujuria mientras estrelló mis labios a los de ella.

Sus labios eran tan suaves pensé que estaba soñando. Su pequeña lengua rosada estaba explorado mi boca. Hice lo mismo con ella. Bella me agarró por el cuello y me llevó de nuevo a una habitación desolada con escritorios. Gracias a Dios la puerta tenía una cerradura! Empecé a besar bajo su cuello hacia sus pechos y le quite su blusa que revelaba un sexy sujetador saturado push-up rojo. Moví a fuera el tejido ofensivo.

le lamí sus duros pezones y succionaba. Ella me tiraba del pelo y pego sus caderas en mi erección. Ambos gemimos, me quitó la camisa y me ayudó a quitarme los pantalones. Sin embargo aun mordía sus enormes pechos poco a poco le quite la falda revelando las bragas que le combinaban.

"¡Ah carajo." Gemí y se rió ella-. Ahora yo estaba en bóxers y ella estaba en sus bragas.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" me pregunto mientras frotaba su mano en mi polla.

"Por favor, Bella". Gemí.

"Por favor, que Edward?" me quitó mis bóxers y se puso de rodillas.

Ella lamió debajo de mis abdominales y alrededor de mis muslos. Con mucho cuidado, arremolino su lengua en torno a la punta de mi polla erecta. Gemí en voz alta. Ella lo lamía desde la base hasta la cabeza, pero nunca tomandolo en la boca. Su aliento caliente sopló en donde pasaba la lengua.

"Bellaaaa". Le advertí.

"¿Qué?" Ella levantó la vista inocentemente. Me estaba poniendo caliente y molesto por lo que no me contuve.

"Chúpame la maldita polla ." -demande. Ella solo gimió.

Bella tomó la cabeza en la boca y lo chupó. Ella tomó la mitad de mi polla en sus manos y se utiliza para dar masajes lo que no podía tomar. Yo estaba tan cerca cuando tomó todo de mí en su húmeda boca caliente y sus manos fueron a mis bolas. Ella tomo todo a mi alrededor y he explote.

"Bella ughhh!" Grité. Ella lamió todo.

La levante poniéndola sobre una mesa. Poniéndome entre sus piernas Rodeé su clítoris con mi lengua.

"Edward!" Bella gimió.

Metí mi lengua en su coño mojado. Chupe, lamí y bese lo cual la llevó a su orgasmo. Yo sabía que no podía esperar más, así que la empuje contra la pared y la cogió como si no hubiera mañana. Apenas podía oír nuestros gemidos en los sonidos de nuestra piel. Moví mi mano hacia abajo y le frote su clítoris. Ella gritó y se vino, pero yo no llegue con ella. Yo estaba en el borde y tuve que aferrarme.

Puse su espalda sobre la mesa metía mi dura polla una y otra vez. Puse sus piernas alrededor de mi espalda entrando en un ángulo diferente que debía ser su "punto G".  
"EDWARD! Sí! Oh sí, allí mismo, mas fuerte." Ella gimió.

Solté un gruñido y la penetraba aun mas rápido mis caderas eran un borrón. Mi cabeza estaba enterrada en su cuello. La mesa estaba golpeando la pared con cada golpe. Yo no podía esperar más y grite su nombre cuando me vine. Ella hizo lo mismo tan sólo unos segundos más tarde otra vez. Todavía estaba dentro de ella, pero era lento hasta detenerme.

respiramos lentamente y nos besamos otra vez.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún lado? Debes de tener hambre, yo sé que la doy después de eso." Le dije.

Ella se echó a reír. "Desafiante. A pesar de que hicimos las cosas al revés Tengo que verte otra vez."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Nos vestimos y salimos fuera del lugar agarrados de la mano. Lo que no esperaba ver era una mirada furiosa mirándome de tanya. Puse mi brazo alrededor de mi Bella más cerca y le guiñe un ojo. Ella salió pisoteando lejos y bella río. Yo sabía que con Bella a mi lado no pudia hacer nada.


End file.
